The Silver world
by Sarin Kinarya
Summary: Thank you for the reviews, since the latest review I have decided to redo this story, or more of edit it to be more enjoyable to read. I would appreciate your comments and critisums as I am still a young writer.
1. Hitomi comes back

I don't own Escaflowne Wahhhhhhhhh. Sniff Sniff

Prolog

Hitomi was walking to her apartment. She was thinking of Van ((of course)) her eyes were clouded and she looked dreamy. Her hair had grown to her shoulders in the past two years but her emerald green eyes were still the very same.

She wore her white tank top with silver feathers in a trail on the front and her dark blue jeans that also had silver feathers falling from the top. 'Van's got me hocked on feathers. I wonder what he's doing right now?' Hitomi thought. She got a replay that she wasn't expecting.

She heard Van's voice in her head, he said 'Listening to your thoughts.'

The Silver world

Chapter 1 I missed you

'Van how are you? How did you do that?' she asked in her head, her excitement was overwhelming as an enormous grin spread across her lips. She'd stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and was looking up towards the invisible planet of Gaea. 

'I'm fine, how are you? You mean speak to you in your mind? I don't know I just really wanted to talk to you and then I heard your thoughts and well here I am talking to you in your head.' He said his voice seeming echoy and far away. On Gaea he watched the earth, thinking of where Hitomi was on it's glittering surface. 

'I'm okay but I umm uh really missed you and…' Hitomi paused could she tell him she loved him then and there in her mind. No, she couldn't, she desided, she'd wait until she could see him again, however long it may be. 

'And what?' Van asked a slightly arrogant tone in his mental voice.

'I… never mind, all I meant to say was that I really missed.' Hitomi smiled to him, the warmth of her love seemed to enwrap Van on Gaea and he smiled too.

'Oh okay, I really missed you too. I wish you could come here.' Van said. And just like that Hitomi was engulfed in the column of light and was whisked away to Gaea.

On Gaea

Van saw the column of light and was running to it as fast as he could. He saw a figure fall to the ground. It was Hitomi, her hair was pooled around her in a soft golden halo. 'Man, does she ever look different.' He thought but he knew he liked what he saw.

Hitomi looked up and to see Van face she smiled and exclaimed happily "Van!" Van almost got knocked over by Hitomi as she glomped him like Merle always did. ((except the licking of the face -)) Van didn't fall, instead he wrapped his arms around her waist. Laughing happily he held her close. 

"It's good to see you too Hitomi," he said in between laughs, his face glowing with happiness. Hitomi kissed he right then and there. Van was a bit shocked at first but he kissed her back, it seemed natural to him as their soft lips met and held. They showed the most passionate love with their kiss and they kissed until they were both out of breath, trying to keep that moment forever.

"I love you, Van Salazar De Fanel," Hitomi whispered in his ear as she caught her breath.

"As do I," Van said while going in for another kiss and getting his request.

After Van and Hitomi's reunion

Van and Hitomi walked through the castle, it's stone walls seeming friendly with Van beside her while alone they would've seemed cold. "Is Fanallia finished Van?" Hitomi asked her emerald eyes looking up to his.

"Yes. But all of my advisers say it needs a queen and they have been bugging me for ages," Van said sighing, he ran a hand through his unruley hair.

"Can I see Merle and everyone else like Millerna, Allen, The Crew of the Crusade, Chid?" Hitomi wanted to know, her voice was hopeful.

"Yes I thought that we could have a ball in your honor and we'd invite everyone," Van smiled as he saw Hitomi's face light up.

"Everyone. Yeah. It will be so much fun but I don't have a dress," Hitomi said.


	2. Getting ready

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you liked it! -

The Silver world

Chapter 2 Getting ready

"Just go to the seamstress," Van said simply waving his hand in a non-shalaunt manner.

"Okay, I'll go there but you can't come with me," Hitomi smiled cheekily at this.

"Why?" Van asked looking confused, his eyebrows knit together.

"I want it to be a surprise when you get to see me," she giggled as she walked off in the direction Van pointed out to her.

"Fine," Van said sighing as he walked away.

At the seamstress 

"Hello young lady what can I do for you?" The seamstress asked with a smile.

"I need a dress for the ball," Hitomi said simply.

"Come over here and I'll take your measurements," she had a warm soothing aura about her. Hitomi walked over and stepped up on the stool. The seamstress took her measurements carefully and precicely. After that the seamstress said "My name's Linray. What is your name? If you don't mind me asking," Linray said while bringing out fabrics to show Hitomi.

"I don't mind you asking, my name's Hitomi. It's nice to meet you Linray," Hitomi said a smile crossing her lips.

"Nice to meet you too Hitomi. Do you like midnight blue or forest green better with silver trim?" Linray said holding up the two different fabrics for Hitomi to see.

"I actually like midnight blue better but if you have any fabrics with both of them mixed together that would be great," Hitomi said.

"I do have one special fabric that I like to call the forest at midnight. Would you like to see it?" Linray said.

"Yes I would please," Hitomi said. Linray brought it out and showed her. "It's lovely. Can you please make my dress out of it?" Hitomi almost begged.

"Of course. Do you have some one you want to impress?" She asked.

Hitomi blushed a deep red and said "Yes there is some one."

"Oh then I'll make it an off the shoulder neckline that shows a fair bit but not too much of clevage," Linray said smiling at how deep red she got in only seconds.

"Okay but make sure it's not too much," Hitomi said while her blush deepened.

When Linray is done

"Oh it's beautiful, Linray," Hitomi said beaming. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome and it looks stunning on you," Linray said as she smiled back. Hitomi walked away carrying the beautiful dress in her arms.

When Hitomi gets back to the castle

Someone announced "The princess of Austuia princess Millerna and Duke Chid of Freid. Accompanied by sir Allen heavenly knight of Calie and the crusade crew have arrived."

"Allen, Millerna, Chid it's so good to see you all," Hitomi said smiling as she came into the hall.

"Hitomi!" all of them said smiling happy to see an old friend. Van came in after Hitomi and went to greet Allen and Chid.

"How are you Millerna?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm great. How are you?" Millerna said.

"I'm great also," Hitomi was smiling brightly.

"What have you been up to with Van?" Millerna asked slyly.

Hitomi blushed a very deep red and said "Not much just one long kiss that's all."

"Oh so you guys finally kissed did you?" she asked, her face melding into a cheeky grin.

"Yes," Hitomi said still blushing a deep red.

Van walks over to Hitomi and Millerna. "So what are you girls talking about?" he asked.

"Oh not much. All we were talking about was that you and Hitomi have kissed," Millerna giggled when she saw Van blush a deep red along with Hitomi.

"So they have finally kissed," Allen says. He had been listening to their conversation. Chid got led by a servant to his room.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," Allen and Millerna chanted together.

"Why should we?" Hitomi asked defensively.

"Well we don't really believe you, so kiss," said Millerna.

"Fine," said Van. Van captured Hitomi's lips with his in a very drawn out kiss. When the kiss ended both Hitomi and Van had a dazed look in their eyes. Hitomi broke out of the trance first.

"There are you happy now?" Hitomi asked Millerna and Allen as Van got back his senses. With a sigh he was back to normal though still slightly flushed.

Allan and Millerna looked at each other for a moment before replying in unison. "Yep!"

Author's notes: If you liked that and want me to write more please review. -


End file.
